The Maddona
by ANW2004
Summary: MacGyver and the kids at the Challenges Club are taught the true meaning of Christmas by a mysterious homeless ... The Tanners decide to spend Christmas in a cabin in the woods when Alf suddenly gets lost. Then, ALF is still in the hospital with Tiffany and Mr. Foley. The true meaning of Christmas by a mysterious homeless woman who comes to stay there. This Is Based On The Episode.
1. Prologue

**The Maddona The Christmas Italic It Means It is Narrated By MacGyver.**

 _My Name's MacGyver. December is Coming. It's So Cool And Nice. Holidays Do Anything. It's The Song of... The Maddona._

 **The Maddona**

Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Day 1: The Cat Song.**

ALF: "on the 82nd day of christmas my true love gave to me 81 cats a-Broiling"

Willie: "enough !"

ALF: "79 cats a-Toasting"

Kate: "enough !"

ALF: "77 cats a-Sizzling"

Everyone: "enough, alf !"

ALF: "not only are we spending christmas in some desolate cabin with no running water, we're not allowed to sing."

Willie: "just don't sing about you-Know-What."

ALF: "What?"

Kate: "roasting cats."

ALF: "didn't say roasting. I said frying, boiling, baking"

Willie: "just don't sing about you-Know-What."

ALF: "right, no cat songs."

Brian: "will there be snow ?"

Willie: "hopefully."

ALF: "Great No running water, no cat songs, and no snow."

Willie: "we should have tied him to the roof rack."

ALF: "why are we stopping here ?"

Willie: "this is where we are going to spend our christmas."

ALF: "why didn't you just get a manger ?"

Narrator (Angus MacGyver instead of one): "Let's check this out. You check it out ! I need to check out the outdoor plumbing. Well ? Well ? What do you think ? It's, uh Rustic. It's neat. I was about your age When i spent christmas here With my whole family. I don't think mr. Foley has changed a thing. The kitchen could use some updating. Look - This is where we put our stockings. And the tree was right over there. On christmas eve, we drank hot cider, And sang christmas carols until the wee hours. This will be that sort of christmas - A christmas full of warmth, love, and joy."

 _Then There He Goes._

ALF: "help, help ! I'm stuck in the outhouse ! Hold that thought. Careful with that box ! That's precious cargo."

 **Day 2: MacGyver and Pete at Phoenix Foundation.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Know I'm Ready for Christmas it's Coming"

Pete: "Yeah Yeah"

Angus MacGyver: "I'm Coming Here To See Mr. Foley"

Pete: "Yeah Right, Mac, You're the Star"

Angus MacGyver: "And There's a Star About The Maddona. Oh Yeah The Star A Star. La La La At Least the Skies In Dark. The Maddona. The Song of the Maddona. The Star Of The Songs"

Pete: "Thank You For Singing the Song"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome"

Pete: "The December is Coming And I Was Hoping For The Santa Gets Here"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah"

Pete: "You're Great, Mister, I Love It"

 **MacGyver Rushed To The Yard.**

 _I Know There Gonna Be There. I'm Excited for the Christmas This Year The Last Month of the Year. I Saw the Star in Sky That I Had._

 **To Be Continued.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Be The Holiday Comeout.**


	2. Alf Gets Lost: Part 1

**Previously on The Maddona: A MacGyver Christmas Special.**

 _Through The Holidays Through the Season Through the Christmas Through the Star. We Know It is Right to Go To Christmas Eve in December 24th and Christmas Day in December 25th. It is a Day To Spent Holidays On December._

 **The Maddona**

Chapter 2

Alf Gets Lost: Part 1

 **Day 3: MacGyver and the Kids.**

Angus MacGyver: "Hi, Kids, We're the Day of Special Christmas"

Kid #1: "Yeah, Mac, There's Gonna Be a Christmas On December"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah It's a Day That Snow is Coming"

Kid #2: "Wow I Love It"

Angus MacGyver: "We Got a Tip of The Stick for a Snowman"

Kid #3: "Yay!"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah It's Coming"

 **Day 4: Pete Thornton Used the Lengthh of an Scissor And Cut Some Gingerbread Man Paper Up And He Made the Gingerbread Man On His Craft.**

Pete Thornton: "Finally I Did It!"

Harry Jackson: "My Name's Harry... I Had Been Doing For Servel Days"

Pete Thornton: "It's Okay To Do That, Harry, I Know How He's Gonna Be Have a Holiday Season's Christmas Eve"

Harry Jackson: "Yes I Do"

Pete Thornton: "Good"

 **Meanwhile, At Mountain Cabin Of Christmas. When Alf and the Tanners are** **prepare to spend Christmas in a mountain cabin.**

Kate: "I Love It I Love It!"

Lynn: "Oops... I Can't Believe I Forgot!"

Kate: "It's Okay. I Have Any Questions About This"

Lynn: "Yeah"

ALF: "Oooh! Shot! Got A Question"

 **Mr. Foley Arrived.**

Mr. Foley: "Hello! We're Waiting for a Christmas But I Wanted a Christmas Cookie as Much"

Brian: "Me Too"

Willie: "Look!"

 **When Willie and Brian Looked at ALF Then Later... Day 5: Angus MacGyver Trying to Spend a Christmas For His Cue Denting.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Proud of You I'm Gonna Spend a Christmas For My Cue Denting"

Mr. General: "Angus, There We Go! We Spend a Christmas Now"

Angus MacGyver: "I See It"

 **Angus MacGyver Saw a Alf Accidentally Jumps** **into his trunk and is taken to a hospital. Then, Angus MacGyver Exclaimed.**

Angus MacGyver: "He's Gone!"

Mr. General: "Yep"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know Right I Gonna Sing The Song of the Maddona"

Mr. General: "Do It"

Angus MacGyver: "The Star. the Star. I Wanna Find a Alien. The Star. the Star. I'm The Wishful Holiday. The Song of Maddona. The Song of the Maddona. The Star. the Star. The Maddona. the Star. the Star. The Stars in Then Skies. I Could Get the Sweet. the Honors the Sky. The Song of the Maddona. The Song of the Maddona. The Song of the Maddona."

Mr. General: "Yay! You Did It! You Sing a Song About The Maddona"

Angus MacGyver: "Thank You, Sir"

Mr. General: "You're Welcome"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **To Be The Second Part Of the Chapter Find Out The MacGyver will Find Him in the Hospital But He Wanted To See And Christmas Songs. Next.**


End file.
